What could Have Happened
by smithyfan
Summary: This is written from directly after Kerry was shot. She just told Smithy she loved him this is what could have happened because I think she and Smithy deserved another chance. Everything seems to be going fine until Kerrys ex Luke turns up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is written from directly after Kerry was shot. She just told Smithy she loved him what could have happened as I think she and Smithy deserved another chance.**

**Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Thames TV.**

**I'm sorry but I am ignoring all the Radford stuff and the fact that she would have been arrested also the Andrea stuff as I don't feel that is important, well basically I just want to leave it out! I'm not leaving out the Gabriel stuff because he is evil snot and I want to bring him to justice. So I'm sorry but I'm just picking and choosing what I want to use.**

Chapter 1

Smithy stood outside Sun Hill holding Kerry in his arms. He could feel her gasping for breath.

"Kerry, Kerry look at me, open your eyes" she didn't move "KERRY!"

Kerry's eyes fluttered slightly "Smithy… I meant it ….. I do ….. love you" she said between breaths. Then her eyes shut again and her head fell back. Smithy lifted her head back up and turned it towards him.

"KERRY, KERRY" he shouted her face twitched. He lowered his face towards hers. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek, he softened his voice and said "Kerry, I love you too" a weak smile crossed Kerry's face.

Smithy reached down and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it tight. He felt her soft fingers gently close around his.

The sound of an ambulance could be heard drawing nearer

"You'll be alright"

"Don't leave me Dale, please"

"I'm not going anywhere"

The ambulance drew up and the paramedics jumped out. They took Kerry from Smithy. Smithy jumped in the ambulance. He saw Inspector Gold looking at him. "Please Ma'am" Gina paused then smiled softly and nodded. The doors slammed closed and they sped toward St Hughes.

"Smithy?"

"I'm here Kerry, I'll always be here"

He grasped her hand and held it tight. "I'm not going anywhere" he soothed.

At St Hugh's she was rushed away "but…" Smithy protested "I'm sorry Sir you can see her soon" replied the doctor and turned away.

Smithy sat down in shock. After about 10 minutes Gina came in. She didn't say a thing just sat beside him. After what seemed to Smithy like a lifetime the doctor came out.

"How is she?" asked Smithy

"She has been very very lucky"

"So she'll be alright?"

She lowered her voice "I'm afraid it could still go either way" She smiled sympathetically

"Can I see her?"

"Yea but be gentle"

Smithy went in while Gina waited back she knew he needed some time alone with Kerry.

The doctor asked Gina "Is he the father?"

"FATHER?"

"Didn't you know? Oh I'm sorry, she was erm pregnant"

"Was?"

"I'm so sorry, the bullet was to the chest and she just couldn't breathe for the both of them. She'sbeen very lucky to pull through"

Smithy walked in _"it could still go both ways" _echoed in his head. He sat down beside her bed. Kerry opened her eyes a crack to see who it was. On seeing Smithy she relaxed and closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" she murmured

"How ya feeling?" asked Smithy

"Oh brilliant!"

Smithy smiled at her response "Always the optimist, that's one of the reasons I love you," he paused, he had never liked showing his feelings,"And I do you know?"

Kerry didn't reply instead a loud beeping noise filled the room. A doctor and a couple of nurses rushed in

"Excuse me sir move back please"

Smithy moved back in shock, he'd just been talking to her and now she wasn't there.

"Charging… Stand clear" Kerry body shook as the doctor shocked her but the beeping continued

"Charging… Stand clear" Kerry's body shook again this time the beeping returned to its normal regular beep.

The doctors adjusted the drip and other wires wrote some notes on a clipboard and left again. Smithy pulled his chair back over and sat by the bed in shock. He stroked Kerry's hand with one finger like a child with an expensive china toy afraid it might break.

Outside Gina asked the doctor what had happened.

"She fitted" explained the doctor "But she's stable again now"

Gina nodded and the doctor left. She looked back and saw Smithy sat next to Kerry stroking her hand.

"Ma'am?" Gina jumped "How is she?"

"Yvonne? What are you doing here?"

"Honey called I came as soon as I could"

"She's stable at the moment, Smithy's with her" They looked in at Kerry and Smithy.

Smithy was holding Kerry's hand now rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Tears were rolling down his face as he wondered what he would do if she didn't make it.

"Smithy don't cry" Kerry had opened her eyes. Smithy wiped his with his free hand and then clasped her hand with both hands.

"I thought I'd lost you, I really did, don't leave Kerry don't leave me" tears stared rolling down again.

"Hey I'll be alright" There was a knock at the door and Gina face appeared.

"You two alright?" Smithy wiped his face and blinked back tears. He nodded. "Kerry Yvonne is here to see you?" Kerry smiled as Gina stepped in followed by Yvonne.

"I'll leave you" said Smithy and squeezed her hand tight before standing up and leaving. Yvonne sat down by Kerry and smiled. Gina shut the door and went outside to see Smithy.

**Sorry but its quite short I'm working on another chapeter please R&R and help me improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Thames TV.**

"Hey Kerry, how are ya feeling?"

"Why do I keep being asked that? I've obviously never been better!"

Yvonne smiled "at least you've still got your sense of humour! So you and Smithy looked like you were getting on well"

"I told him Yvonne, I told him I loved him"

Yvonne smiled "I knew it!"

Kerry rolled her eyes

"There's something I need to say as well, tell someone, you know just in case, so someone knows."

"What?" replied Yvonne gently

"Gabriel raped me"

"WHAT?"

"Shh, Smithy's outside"

"Sorry what!"

"One more thing" Yvonne expression softened then looked worried

"I think I might be pregnant"

"From Gabriel?"

"Gabriel, Cameron-"

"- Smithy?"

"Maybe. I don't know Yvonne, if it's Gabriel I'll die. It's like the whole Luke thing again but 10 times worse. "

"You need to tell Smithy"

"and that would be because…?"

"He deserves to know"

"Ye' Yvonne I can really tell the guy I accused of raping me and just told I loved that his mate raped me and I am pregnant but I don't know who the father is because he's right I am a slapper, and I have slept with half the station." Kerry started breathing heavily.

"Kerry are you okay?" Kerry nodded and closed her eyes

"I think you need some rest. But please just think about this: First he has forgiven you for the allegation, second Smithy's not Gabriel's mate in fact he hates Gabriel's guts and third Smithy didn't really mean that you're a slapper because you're not and he loves you. Okay?" There was no reply

"Well I'll go and give you some rest but I'll come back soon 'kay?

Yvonne stood up and started toward the door.

"Do you think I should tell him?" came a quiet voice from the bed, almost a whisper Yvonne turned.

"Ye'" she said softly "Just think, how would you feel if the roles were reversed? Wouldn't you want to know?" and with that she left.

Kerry lay there wondering how she could tell the man she loved that Gabriel, their fellow copper, pushed her accuse him of rape, then raped her and that she was pregnant, possibly with Gabriel's baby. Before slowly dropping into sleep.

As Gina closed the door behind she looked at Smithy. She had never seen her competent sergeant in such a state. He sat down and Gina noticed he was shaking slightly. Smithy lifted his head from his hands and saw Gina looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't want to lose her"

Gina bit her lip wondering whether she should tell him.

"What? Are you not telling me something?"

Gina paused _"Tell him, the worst that can happen is he doesn't know. He'd have found out eventually. Come on Gina this isn't like you to be indecisive, TELL HIM! But what if Kerry doesn't want him to know, don't be stupid she'll tell him in due course"_

"Gina? What do you know I don't?"

Gina took a deep breath, "Smithy? Did you know Kerry was pregnant?"

Smithy's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, "What"

"I'm guessing that a no then."

"Whose is it?"

Gina shrugged

"Wait, you said … was … did … and … was … we" Smithy stared hyperventilating.

"Smithy sit down and breathe" said Gina and she guided him to a chair.

Smithy's breathing stared to slow down and when Yvonne came out it had returned to normal but he still looked pale.

"I'm going now Kerry's having a rest I think, I'll see you soon Sarge', Ma'am. Yvonne left and Gina looked at Smithy. "C'mon lets get you home"

"I want to stay"

"No you need some rest, I'll drive you home" Smithy stood up reluctantly and followed Gina to her car.

Kerry plagued Smithy's dreams and he had a restless night. He got a couple of hours sleep in the early hours of the morning and awoke about 6:30. He got up and had a shower. He made himself some toast but couldn't eat.

At about 7:00 he climbed into his car and drove to the hospital. He stood outside Kerry's room watching her sleep not wanting to disturb her. A nurse walked past "Either go in or go out but please don't block the corridor"

Smithy chose in and knocked gently before entering. Kerry didn't stir so he just watched her sleep. At about 8:30 he heard a knock on the door and saw Gina's face at the window. He stood up and went out.

"What are you doing here so early? I came around to your house but you weren't in I guessed I'd find you here. When did you get here?"

" 'bout 7 ish"

Gina nodded "Well I'm going to get a brew you want one?"

Smithy shook his head. "Fair enough" she replied and set off down the corridor.

Smithy went back into Kerry's room and sat down. About 15 minutes later Kerry awoke with a jolt and started breathing heavily.

"Kerry?"

Kerry looked around and her eyes focussed on Smithy. Still breathing heavily she smiled and her eyes filled with tears

"You okay Kerry?"

"Ye' just a bad dream. But there's something I need to talk to you about…"

**What do you think? Please R&R cheers xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Thames TV.**

"What's up?" asked Smithy worriedly.

Kerry took a deep breath. "Please don't say anything until I'm done okay?"

Smithy nodded and moved his hand onto hers. She linked her fingers with his. "Okay. First I wanna say I love you" Smithy's expression softened and Kerry looked down so she didn't have to look him in the eye

"I want to apologize for the allegation I made against you and I want you to know…" she looked up at him "Gabriel pushed me to do it." She blurted out "I didn't want to, he con-"

"-WHAT?" shouted Smithy "YOU MEAN THAT-"

"Smithy" begged Kerry close to tears "Let me finish" Smithy looked away and nodded.

"He convinced me that was what happened and" She looked into Smithy's eyes "He raped me" she said and broke down into hysterical tears. A nurse rushed in and ushered Smithy out. Smithy who for once in his life was speechless sat down outside and stared at the closed door

Gina came down the corridor taking a sip she said "That's just what I nee- Smithy?"

"I'll kill him" said Smithy quietly

"What?"

"Gabriel, I'll kill him"

"Smithy calm down"

"I am calm"

"No you're not, now calm yourself down" then the nurse left Kerry's room "Smithy don't move just calm down" Gina told him before drawing the nurse to a corner "What happened?"

"No idea, I heard a man shouting so came over, when I got here she was sobbing hysterically and he was just sat there, white as sheet, holding her hand. I led him out and calmed her down. That all I know"

"Thank you" Gina turned to Smithy "Are you going to tell me?"

"He made her do it. Accuse me and then he did it to her. I'll get him, even if it's the last thing I do."

"And I assure it will be, the last thing you do with a job anyway"

Smithy looked down knowing she was right, he was powerless. He looked up. "I need to talk to Kerry"

"Well don't let me stop you" replied Gina waving her hand at the door "Just don't go mad okay?"

Smithy nodded sullenly and opened the door.

"Kerry"

Kerry looked up she had been crying. On seeing Smithy standing there her heart melted, if he hated her now she would be broken. Smithy looked uncomfortable and guilty

"Sorry" he said "I didn't mean to loose it"

The relief on Kerry's face was obvious, he didn't hate her.

"You're not mad then?"

"Furious" he said in a stone cold voice. Kerry's heart skipped a beat. Then his voice changed completely "With Gabriel"

Kerry breathed a sigh of relief he came over and sat down beside her bed. "I will get him, I promise. He won't get away with it."

Kerry smiled "Thank you"

**1 month later. Kerry came out of hospital a week ago and is due back at work next week. She took the news that she had lost the baby surprisingly well after learning it was Gabriel's. Smithy using Kerry's statement had found evidence proving "Gabriel" or David as his real name was had raped Kerry. They had found CCTV evidence linking him to the sniper and he is awaiting a trial for rape, identity fraud and assisted murder.**

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Kerry pulled herself up from where she was lounging in front of the TV and opened the door. Her face broke into a wide grin when she saw her doorstep's occupant.

"Smithy!"

"Hey" he said and gave her a half hug she took the huge bouquet of flowers off him and laid them on the table. "Now give me a proper one" she smiled

Smithy grinned back and leaned over to kiss the women he loved who had come so close to death only a month before. As their lips parted he caught sight of the living room.

"Kerry?" he asked slowly

"Yes" she replied equally slowly

"When was the last time you tided up in there?"

She laughed "Oooh about a month ago"

"C'mon I'm not having you living in such a tip"

They tidied up the house and collapsed an hour later on the sofa

"You tired?" asked Kerry

"Hah! Tired! I never knew one woman could make so much mess!"

Kerry stood up and opened a bottle of wine. She poured two glasses and curled back up next to Smithy. He kissed her on the forehead "Love you" She lifted her face up towards his. "Love you too" she replied before kissing him. She ran her hand up his back and put her arm around his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The next morning Smithy awoke with Kerry curled up next to him. He lifted himself up and watched her sleep. She opened one eye "I know when your watching me Dale" she murmured. He smiled and started to climb out of bed. She grabbed him round the waist

"Don't go" she whined

He laughed "I've got to. I have a job to do, unlike a certain skiving PC I could mention."

"Sick leave" she murmured

"Hmm you seemed pretty healthy last night"

She opened her eyes "Thank you for that analysis Doctor Smith. Can't you call in sick?"

"I don't think you should be telling me you would consider doing that!"

"Oh _I_ wouldn't Sarge, you can though"

"Try telling that to Inspector Gold" he replied peeling her arms off him and kissing her on the cheek.

Smithy got out of the shower and got dressed. He went downstairs to find Kerry sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Where's my caffeine?" he asked

"In the kettle" she laughed as she went to pour him some.

"Cheers" he said as she passed him it" he swallowed the contents of the mug and stood up. "I gotta go see you later" he said and grabbed his jacket. He kissed her goodbye and left. Kerry stared at the closed door feeling lonely now she was on her own wishing he could have stayed"

**1 week later on Kerry's first day back in the briefing room**

"… on the Larkmead and Tony and Yvonne around the High street. CID would like you to …"

Smithy was doing the morning briefing. "I would like to welcome back PC Young she is now ready to come back and help you catch the scum on the streets of Sun Hill so off you go." The chatter between the PCs rose as they left the briefing room. "PC Young?" called Smithy as she left.

"Sarge?"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yea stop worrying"

Smithy smiled "C'mon lets go" he said and they left the room. Reg was waiting outside.

Smithy headed off to CAD as Kerry and Reg walked down the corridor."

"_All units from Sierra Oscar there has been a report of a disturbance on Burton Street can anyone deal?" _

"That's just around the corner. _"Sierra Oscar from 171 on way" _Reg called down his radio as they set off towards Burton Street.

"_171 from Sierra Oscar, the informant is a Mrs Mursen she says there are two boys fighting outside her door"_

As they rounded the corner they saw the two lads. By this stage one was on the floor, the other throwing out punches "OY!" shouted Reg. The one stood up started running and Kerry followed him

"_Sierra Oscar from 202"_

"_Go ahead Kerry"_

"_Chasing suspect along Burton Street toward Gaol Lane. Suspect has turned right onto gaol lane and is heading towards the main road" _

Kerry continued running after him and grabbed his coat. "Not so fast. I'm arresti-"

The lad elbowed Kerry in the chest and she fell to the ground.

"_202 from Sierra Oscar what is your location? 202? 202 from Sierra Oscar where are you? "_

Smithy who was in CAD walked over to where Dean was attempting to contact Kerry. He took the head set off Dean.

"_202 from Sierra Oscar are you receiving? Kerry?"_

"I'll try Reg" suggested Dean taking the headset from Smithy _"171 from Sierra Oscar"_

"_Go ahead Sierra Oscar"_

"_Do you know the location of 202?"_

"_She headed off after the suspect"_

"_Well we can't contact her"_

"_I'll go see over"_

"Stay there" Reg instructed the boy say on the pavement. HE sprinted off in the direction Kerry had gone. As he reached Goal Lane he looked left and right. Seeing a figure lying on the ground to the right he ran over "Kerry!"

"_Sierra Oscar from 171 ambulance required on gaol lane. Kerry's collapsed" _

**What do you think, any good? Please review it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Thames TV.**

"Collapsed?" said Smithy "But the doctor said she was okay to return to work."

"It may not be connected" comforted Dean "Sarge?" he turned around "Where did he go?"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yup"

"Ma'am Kerry's collapsed"

"What?"

"She was chasing a suspect and then we lost contact with her. Reg found her on the floor. She's on her way to hospital"

"Reg is with her?"

"I guess so"

"Then he'll keep us informed"

"Please Ma'am"

"Smithy we are short staffed as it is. Your shift finishes in a couple of hours you can go then"

"Please Ma'am if anything happens to her…"

Gina sighed "You're lucky I'm a soft touch Sergeant. Okay I'll cover CAD. Keep me posted"

"Thanks Ma'am" replied Smithy already half way out the door. Gina smiled a worried smile. It was good to see Smithy so attached to a women she just hoped it all worked out okay. She sighed as she stood up and made her way over to CAD.

In CAD people were discussing where Smithy had disappeared to "Sergeant Smith has gone to see how PC Young is. He will keep us in the know about her condition. Now back to work." she declared as she entered.

Everyone shut up and returned to their screens.

"Kerry?" shouted Reg "Can you hear me?"

A few minutes later an ambulance rounded the corner. Reg stood up where he had been kneeling and spoke into his radio.

"_Sierra Oscar from 171"_

"_Go ahead"_

"_The ambulance has arrived and I'm accompanying Kerry to the hospital"_

"_OK thanks Reg. Smithy's on his way down now."_

**At the hospital**

"Reg!" shouted Smithy and he ran over "How is she"

"Erm I dunno Sarge I haven't seen her since they brought her in"

Smithy sat down as Reg stood up "I'm going to go get a drink, want one?

Smithy shook his head. Reg headed off down the corridor. "Oy Reg, that one down there doesn't give change you'll have to go to the one up there" he pointed.

"O'rit cheers mate" said Reg and he turned around.

I've spent way too much time here thought Smithy.

When Reg came back Smithy didn't even look up.

About an hour later a doctor came out. "Mr Hollis?"

Reg stood up and the doctor came over. Smithy looked up "How is she?"

"She should pull through"

Smithy looked relieved and then looked up again "What happened?"

"When the bullet hit her it fractured slightly. We managed to get most of it out. I presume she must have been pushed of fallen causing the bit of bullet to move. This made it very hard and painful to breathe. You can see her now if you want."

Smithy looked at Reg. He nodded and Smithy followed the doctor through to where Kerry was. Smithy went in and looked at Kerry. She was laying there her blond hair falling out of her bun.

He sat down but she didn't move. "Kerry?" she stirred slightly but made no signs of listening "I'm sorry Kerry, I should have kept you in CAD, I should have been out with you, I shouldn't have left you." He was close to tears.

"I wouldn't have ever forgiven you if you had put me in CAD" she murmured. He smiled but it didn't stop the tears from falling. "And what would the relief say if I told them you had been crying?" He laughed and wiped his eyes.

Later that day Gina came in to see how Kerry was doing.

"Wow I am popular" laughed Kerry. "Three visitors in less than a day!"

Gina smiled "The whole relief sends there best wishes"

She then drew Smithy out of the room. "I understand this is a difficult time for you but I'm afraid I can't let you have any more time off. We are short staffed as it is without one of our Sergeants taking time off. I'm afraid you'll have to be back at work tomorrow."

"But"

"No buts Smithy, It's out of my hands"

Smithy nodded "Ma'am" and returned to Kerry.

"What did she want?"

"To tell me I have to work tomorrow"

"You can go home if you want"

Smithy shook his head "I want to stay with you."

He took a breath "You really scared me you know"

"Sorry I won't do it again" she said sarcastically

He laughed. "No what I meant is all this has made me realise how much I love you"

**I'm running out of ideas so sorry to leave it in such a random place I'm just going with the flow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Thames TV. **

He laughed. "No what I meant is, all this has made me realise how much I love you"

He paused and looked down, "and that, I never want to lose you"

He looked up into her eyes. "It's taught me the value of life."

Kerry looked puzzled "I don't understand?"

"I've realised you should live life to the full. If I hadn't told you that I loved you and then if you hadn't have survived… I'd have never known what could have happened and I could never have forgiven myself for being too afraid to show my feelings.

I've seen how precious life is and how it can be taken away by, those, scum, who have no right to meddle in someone's future. I've loved you for a while and then when you made the allegation I thought there's no way you could love me back. And I can't help wondering if I hadn't come to see you…" he paused and bit his lip, tears welled up in his eyes "and hadn't told you…" he took a shaky breath "Then. Maybe. Gabriel would have done it and got a better hit and you would no longer be here with me." The tears burst from his eyes and rolled down his face. He took a deep breath to control his voice.

"So I was wondering if you would… consider moving in with me?"

Kerry's face lit up "I'd love to"

**Two weeks later and Kerry is due back at work. They decided Smithy was to move into Kerry's house as it was much bigger than his place. **

Smithy rolled over in bed and smiled as he saw Kerry sleeping next to him. He loved waking up next to her everyday. Perhaps she could sense she was being watched because she rolled over and looked at him sleepily.

"Mornin'" whispered Smithy

"Morning" she whispered back leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back before crawling out of bed and into the shower.

As the water ran over his body he thought about Kerry and how lucky he was to be with her. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom where Kerry had fallen back asleep.

"Come on, you have to get up" he said sitting down on the bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "Doomed to a of work. I wanna watch daytime TV!" She complained.

"Awwwww" he said enveloping her in his arms.

"You're all wet!" she complained but buried her head deeper into his chest. His bare skin was cool against her cheek and she could hear his heart beat. She lay there in his arms for a couple of minutes. The she turned her head slightly and kissed his chest before raising her eyes to his. She then lifted her head to meet his lips. As they pulled away she laid her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly before speaking,

"C'mon we better get going we are going to be late." They got up and looked at the clock. "Shit" said Smithy "We are sooooo gonna be late!" Despite their attempts at getting ready fast they left the house 10 minutes late.

Gina Gold was giving the briefings. "Right… Tony, Honey and Yvonne CID want your help with the burglaries as you have a lot of knowledge on the case. I fought to keep you as we are short of people but no luck. So you will-" Smithy and Kerry rushed in late. "Sorry ma'am" apologized Smithy. Gina looked at Kerry expecting an apology but Kerry had frozen. Following Kerry's gaze Gina thought to herself _"On her first day back! STUPID Gina, how stupid"_ Out loud she spoke "Sit down you two. Now before I was interrupted…" Kerry blindly walked and sat down next to Smithy.

Not seeing Kerry's problem Smithy whispered "You okay?"

"Problem Sergeant?"

"No Ma'am" replied Smithy.

"Good so, as I was saying Tony, Honey and Yvonne. You three need to get back into civvies and head up to CID. Now as we are now so short staffed Barton Street have kindly agreed to send a couple of officers over, PC Sutcliffe and PC Ashton." She gestured to the corner of the room. Smithy's head whipped round "_ASHTON?"_

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I have been on holiday and just got back so I thought I would update as far as I have got so it's quite short. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Thames TV. **

It was the same person. Smithy looked at Kerry realising why she froze on entering the briefing room. He looked at her, she looked scared and was shaking slightly.

"You okay?" he whispered again

"Have you got a problem Sergeant Smith?"

Smithy's head snapped towards Gina "No ma'am"

"Good so as I was saying. Sergeant Smith you and PC Ashton are on the Jasmine Allen. PC Stamp and PC Casper in the area car. PC Young and PC Sutcliffe on the high street…"

_Just my luck, just my bloody luck. Why did she put me with Luke? _Thought Smithy.

After the briefings Smithy took Kerry to one side. "Are you okay with this Kerry?"

"Why did they pick him?"

"He knows the area I suppose."

"I need to talk to him, see how he is"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she nodded

"Okay if you're sure. I recommend at refs ye'?"

She licked her lips nervously "yea now I just have to get through working with possibly his best mate."

"C'mon its not that bad!" she looked at him and raised one eyebrow he laughed and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine" he kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon constable we have work to do."

Outside Luke and PC Sutcliffe were waiting. Smithy, trying to avoid any problems for Kerry immediately started off down the hall. "C'mon PC Ashton" he called out behind him.

Luke clapped his colleague around the shoulder

"Cya mate" he said before heading after Smithy.

PC Sutcliffe held out his hand to Kerry.

"Mike" he said she smiled and shook his hand "Kerry".

His eyes widened "Kerry?"

"Yea"

"As in…" at her expression he tailed off his question answered. He paused before saying "Shall we go?"

Kerry and Mike were walking along the high street.

"Is it nice at Barton street?" asked Kerry

"Yea its alright"

"Good" she replied

"Nice day isn't it?" said Kerry, trying to make small talk.

"Yea."

They walked on in silence. After a few minutes Mike stopped and looked at her. "Look are we gonna skate around the subject of Luke all shift?"

"errr"

He gave an uncomfortable laugh.

Her expression relaxed into a concerned look "Is he alright?"

He nodded and smiled "ye'." Then he paused "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well you know he went through a lot here especially in the last few years with, well, everything."

"Well, he was pretty shook up when he first arrived at Barton Street but…"

"He's alright now?"

"Yea"

"Good. I did love him you know. Even at the end. When I thought he had been shot… I didn't want him to leave. I still loved him."

"But Kerry, he is gay."

"I know that. I knew that then. But it doesn't stop how I felt you know?"

He nodded and they walked on in silence. "Hey what's he doing?" shouted Mike as a lad ran out of a electronics shop. They started running after him.

When they caught up with him they grabbed him "OY" said Kerry as he tried struggling. They emptied his pockets. "You pay for this video game?" the boy shook his head. "C'mon" they said hauling him back to the shop.

**Sorry its really short have been busy lately please R&R cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the canteen during refs.**

As Kerry and Mike walked into the canteen Kerry looked around for Smithy. On seeing him at the hatch she excused herself and walked over. She threaded her arms around his waist.

"Hey" she said

He turned to face her "Heya, how you doing"

"I'm coping, come 'ere" she said leading him out of the door

"You okay?" he asked concerned

"Ye but do you know how long they will be here for?"

"According to Gina until CID can spare those three or until Gabriel's replacement arrives. But I think they'll be gone tomorrow, apparently CID are nearly done."

"OK cheers"

"Are you still gonna talk to Luke?"

"Ye could you get Mike out of the way for me?"

"Er ye erm I'll ask him how you're doing as it's your first day back okay?"

"Thanks Smithy"

"No problem" he replied and he leaned in to kiss her. As their lips parted he opened his eyes and smiled "Love you"

"Love you too" she said back. She looked down and sighed. "C'mon" she said leading him back in. She walked over to Luke and Mike's table. "Hi" she said brightly. Mike smiled and Luke looked up, a brief smile flickering across his face. Smithy followed her over.

"PC Sutcliffe can I have a word"

Mike stood up "Sarge"

Smithy beckoned him away from the table "How is PC Young doing? It's her first day back."

"Er ye she's fine"

"Good"

As Smithy and Mike walked away Kerr looked at Luke. "So" she said "Long time no see eh?"

"Ye"

She bit he lip and paused. "Look we didn't leave things very well, and I haven't spoken to you, and, well, how are you?"

"Brill"

She looked at him. "Ok, now really how are you?"

He smiled "I did go through a tough time when I transferred but now I'm fine, honest."

"I'm really glad to hear it"

"So you and Smithy eh?"

"Yea, I know you two don't get along but he really is a good guy and I really care about him."

"Hey no need to justify yourself to me. I'm only your ex husband." She laughed "No seriously he's a lucky guy" Kerry smiled flattered.

"And you?"

He shook his head "Nah I'm single"

"Ah don't worry you'll meet someone. Any guy'd be crazy not to go out with you. Heck I did!"

"Thanks Kerry that means a lot to me" Smithy and Mike started to approach.

You two back tomorrow?"

"Dunno depends if CID still have half you're relief"

"Well" said Kerry standing up and walking around the table. "If I don't see you tomorrow, it's been really good seeing you and its put my mind at rest knowing you're cool."

"Its good to see you too"

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. As she stepped back she laughed to herself

"What?"

"Nothing, just you are far too cute to be gay."

He smiled as Smithy and Mike joined them.

"Bye Kerry" said Luke

"Bye" she said she kissed Smithy "Cya tonight"

"Bye" he said. He turned to Luke as Kerry and Mike walked off. "You ready?"

"Sarge."

**The next day Tony, Honey and Yvonne were back and things were back to normal. Kerry's check up a month after her return showed she was fine. Three months after the check up. Smithy and Kerry are preparing to go out to dinner.**

Kerry walked into the Kitchen. Smithy had been ready for ages and was watching TV. "You finally done?"

"Yup" he turned off the TV

"Well it was worth waiting for you look beautiful" He stood up and walked to the door. Picking up his jacket. They called a taxi and climbed in"

At the restaurant they sat down and ordered. The waiter brought their drinks and they were finally alone. Kerry took a sip of her lemonade.

"Why have you got lemonade" asked Smithy.

"I'm working tomorrow Sarge!"

Smithy laughed "Fair enough. But I'm sticking with my beer!" he drank some and shifted uncomfortably.

"You okay? You seem very fidgety" asked Kerry

"Ye I'm fine."

They chatted until the starter arrived. When the waiter left Kerry picked up her fork. Smithy grabbed her arm and lowered it to the table. She let go of the fork and looked at him.

"What?"

Smithy rubbed his chin. "Kerry, I never thought I'd be saying this but…" he pushed his chair away and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket. "Kerry will you marry me?"

"Yes" said Kerry.

"Really?"

She nodded smiling.

Smithy called over the waiter. "Champagne please" as the waiter left

Kerry looked at Smithy alarmed "No" she said

"What?"

"No" Smithy's heart jumped into his throat "I can't have champagne" Smithy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were say-"

She understood what he meant and shook her head "No, I can't drink"

"Kerry one drink won't matter."

"It could"

"Kerry as your Sergeant I order you to have some champagne"

"No Smithy I can't, I think I'm pregnant."

Smithy's mouth dropped open. Kerry looked worried until a wide grin crossed his face. "I'm going to be a dad?"

She nodded. "I think so"

**4 Months later**

Smithy turned his head to see a blond woman in a beautiful white dress walk towards him. As she walked down the aisle he saw all eyes on her and smiled. She was obviously pregnant but she looked perfect to him. As she met him at the altar he smiled and she smiled back. It was then he knew that he couldn't be happier.

THE END

**A/N Thats the end. Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed it i love knowing what people think!**


End file.
